


Star of his dream

by MissCath



Series: True Desires [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dream Sex, F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is in Mirkwood cell for about few days. He watches everyday Tauriel and thinks that he likes her until one night and one dream. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of his dream

**Author's Note:**

> Gingerkitty just wrote the fic about Tauriel's feelings, so this fic is parallel to hers. And that's probably all, I wanted to say. New fic for New Year. Enjoy!

Kili is in the cell in King Thranduil’s palace from few days. He doesn’t even know, how many days passed since he’s here. It doesn’t really matter. His cell is not so perfectly located, so he cannot see any of his companions. This is also probably first time, when he’s separated from his dear brother, Fili. If he could only hear him, they would talk. But they don’t see each other. And they cannot hear each other. And… Since this spiders accident Kili’s thoughts are only _her_. 

She is the Woodland Elf, of course. And it is unexpected for him but he finds her really beautiful and really interesting. She is the different woman, than those, who could meet in his life. She is the brave fighter, very skilled. Maybe even more skilled than him…? But it is the matter of living in this forest. She clearly knows some dangers. But even her fight is different, it’s full of grace and beautiful, smooth moves, which Dwarves don’t have. She is the archer, like him. Kili thinks that it is the shame that he didn’t have any chance to show her archery skills. But all of this doesn’t make her less beautiful in his eyes. Tall, slim, maybe too thin, like he said to Dwalin in Rivendell but it doesn’t matter for him. And beautiful, long, red hair. And big, green eyes. Those cute freckles on her small nose. And full, red lips, which he wants to taste. He learnt that her name is Tauriel and she is the captain. Even her name sounds beautiful. He dreams about gently touching of her hand. Because he thinks that asking for a kiss would be too much and too filthy for this beautiful and perfect lady. Still her smile, when she talked with him about the stars, makes him feeling warm inside. But he thinks that he has no chance. He is only the Dwarf, who likes to watch her and even this Elven Prince noticed that. In fact, he’s the Prince too but what does it mean for Elves? Nothing. Still, like they say, nobody punishes you for dreaming… 

His beautiful Elven maiden comes next to his cell and he smiles, counting that she will notice it and smile back too. But not this time. She only checks the cells and other prisoners. Still Kili wants to be her favourite one. He sits down and closes his eyes, just imagining her beautiful, wide smile. 

After the moment he hears calling him. Or maybe it seems like? 

“Kili.” 

He looks through the bars of his cell. He can see his beautiful, Elven lady with the keys.

“There you are. Come with me”, she whispers and opens the cell.

“Are you freeing me?”, he asks, unsure. 

She just gives him the hand and smiles… Like never before. He could swear that this smile is very… Seductive.  
“Not really.” She takes his hand and presses his body to hers. Kili is surprised, feels like his heart beats faster and faster. “But tonight I want you in my bed, my Dwarven Prince.”

“But…”, he wants to ask something but she just puts her finger on his lips.

“Shhh… Don’t talk too much. Come with me.”

She just takes his hand and comes with him to her bedroom. As she closes the door, she presses her lips to his and kisses him passionately. Kili wants to say something but he can’t. He’s so surprised. Still he kisses her back and his hands wander on her long hair. He tastes her sweet, delicate lips as much, as he can. And at the same she pulls him to her soft and big bed. Then she stops kissing him. 

“But… Why?”

“Don’t ask”, she looks at him in the same, seductive way, takes his chin up and strokes his stubble. “Tonight, I’m yours. I know you desire me.” She chuckles in the sweetest way he’s ever heard. “And to be honest, I like you too. I’m curious of Dwarves.” She strokes his hair. “And you’re very handsome, almost like human.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Kili feels he blushes. “You’re… also beautiful. And it’s true, I want you.” He kisses her again. 

“So why we have so much clothes?” She smirks and starts to take off her clothes. Soon Kili sees her whole, naked body. He can see freckles on her arms and her back. Fair, creamy skin. Small but firm breasts with cute, pink nipples. Curved hips and long, slim legs. He’s amazed how this delicate body can be so fit and so strong. Yet he feels aroused, seeing her naked. She smiles and asks, blushed:

“Do you like, what you see?”

“O-Of course…” He doesn’t know what to say or where to look. And Tauriel giggles, seeing his crotch.

“Of course you like, my Dwarven Prince. Your body cannot deceive me.” She starts to kiss him again strokes gently his member. He moans silently into her mouth, and their tongues start to dance, as his hips starts to move. Then she stops, looks at him with her dreamy eyes and says:

“Let me give you pleasure, my prince.”

He lets her for that. Then he can see like she takes off his trousers and puts out his penis, which is already hard. His member is not so long but thick yet, like almost every Dwarven member. Tauriel can see nice piercing on his glans. Kili thinks she likes it, as he sees she licks her lips. She strokes more and more his member and she starts to lick it. First, gently licks of her warm tongue on the root, then moves on the body and at the end – on the glans. She makes the circles with her tongue on the glans. And Kili cannot help it but he starts to groan and moan louder as he grabs her hair. Tauriel kisses the glans few times and then she takes it to her mouth. She sucks the glans and moves her head as much as she can. And then Kili lays on his back and pulls his head back. He feels the shiver of pleasure and groans hardly. 

“Yes, yes… I love it, Tauriel… More!”

He’s never experienced love making with woman. He touches himself from time to time but it’s not the same as feeling her warm and wet tongue. His hips start to move. He just wants more. Then Tauriel stops and whispers seductively on his ear:

“I’m already wet, my prince. Please, take me.” She bites his ear and takes off his shirt. 

He pants for short time and feels that she peppers him with her kisses. Then he says:

“Of course, my lady, at your service!”

He lays down on her and she giggles. He slides his member inside her and kisses her hard. One hand is on her breast and second one on her hip. He starts to move fast and she clenches her legs on him. As he kisses and licks her neck, she moans loudly.

“Oh, Kili, yes, please…” She blushes and closes her eyes. Kili moves faster and faster. He thinks he won’t last so long. Feeling of her warmth and moisture is too wonderful for him… And then…

“Tauriel!”

He wakes up. Suddenly he realizes, shocked, that it was only a dream. He’s still in his cell. But then he looks down and feels embarrassed. His trousers and underwear are wet with his seed. And he doesn’t feel good with that. He actually feels he’s dirty to have such a dream. He’s sure that beautiful Elf lady wouldn’t make this to him. He hides deep in his cells. Kili just hopes that nobody from his company didn’t hear that he screams her name. Or worse… That she heard him.

* * *

He doesn’t even know what time is it. But surely it passed some time from this filthy and wet dream. Kili wonders, where is Tauriel. He didn’t see her for about a day, he thinks. Then she goes. But not to him, unfortunately. Still he can see her. So Kili observes her and blushes, when he remembers that dream with her. But maybe she would give him one, sweet kiss, just to taste her wonderful, soft lips. No, he cannot think about her like that. Surely she would be offended for that bold request. 

Then he can see her from behind. This time Tauriel wears this tight outfit, perfectly showing her slim and feminine figure. And his sight is this time on her butt. He thinks her butt must be sweet, soft in touch but firm. He would now grab it, if he could. No! Why so many filthy thoughts this time? Kili closes his eyes and hides his face in his palms. Is she gone now? He wonders, why. To this time she was beautiful, fair lady for him. And now he thinks about naughty things he could do with her. Like never before. He’s never thought about any woman like that before. So why her? He opens his eyes. She is gone.  
But then he looks down. Not again. He feels hardness in his trousers again. He wants to hide it so much, so he comes deep in his cell. He is now sure that nobody will see him. And he didn’t do it for some time… He hadn’t any time for that, during the journey. But now he thinks he must. Because if he tries to stop himself, it hurts then. Of course, sometimes he does it, because he’s bored, and sometimes – because he sees nice breasts or butt of Dwarf or human woman. But this time is different. He’s never thought about certain woman before. And now he desires her so much. So he imagines it’s not his hand, it’s hers, which touches his penis. Gently strokes, explores… He closes his eyes and moans softly. Then he strokes his penis more and more, and grabs it, squeezes a little and licks his thumb to rub his glans then. He just imagines beautiful smile of Tauriel, kissing her red lips, then her naked, like in his dream…

Tauriel just dances for him, naked, only with some jewellery on her beautiful, fair body. She smiles and blushes for him. Then she plays with her breasts and nipples, and tells him play with her too. Kili imagines that and strokes his penis faster and faster. He could do anything with her, anything she wishes… And of course, warm kisses with her. 

The he feels this pleasant shiver through his body, the warmth in his member and Kili groans, coming hard on his other hand. He looks at that and feels even worse. He wants to cry, just because he doesn’t understand. He feels good, so good, when he thinks about her like that. But after everything, why does he feel so bad? She is beautiful, fair and pure Elf lady. How dares he to think about her in such a filthy way? It’s like a sin, she’s too pure, for sure. Kili tries to clean up himself somewhat. Then he just turns back and wants to run. But there is nowhere to hide.


End file.
